Save Our Kind
by blooddancer101
Summary: Saving your kind can be weird. This is no different.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Mary Bell age 16 was walking in the forest of death looking for food, when a spider demon attacked her. She was cut on both of her sides badly. She fell to the ground as blood flowed out of her sides. The demon was going to attack her again. She got ready for another painful blow against her body. The spider laughed as she was so weak compared to him. He says, "What a rare treat for me! After I kill you, the dog demon breed is sure to die!" He went in for the kill…

A head of pristine glory lifted to the breeze. He'd been tracking her, the last unclaimed female of his kind, for a long time now. He, the last pureblood prince of his kind, remained the last unattached male. His endeavors as of late had been less focused on his own personal vendettas, and much more concerned with his greater responsibilities as a member of an endangered species. One might say that as his years progressed, so now was coming with them the fringes of responsibility, and maturity.

He'd even entrusted his precious adopted daughter, the human girl Rin, to the village of the human priestess Kaede while he went on his newest quest: to find and in time court the last unmated female of his kind. Even his own mother had answered the call of threatened extinction and had found a second husband.

Now it was his turn.

Some called him Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru. Others a Prince. But for now, he abandoned his titles. They did not do his dying race any good.

He lifted his nose to the scent of blood, and growled. He'd been hot on her trail for three days now, and finally, this close, to catch that particular odor made his hackles stand erect. He took a deep breath, and then sprang off.

A thick Japanese forest held no hindrances for a dog spirit, and within ten minutes, perhaps fifteen, Sesshoumaru had arrived on the scene.

One quick flick of his amberine gaze had the scenario analyzed for him. The stench of blood filled his nostrils, and fury towards the disgusting spider filled him.

With an acidic green glow, poisonous vapors lined his claws, and he leapt towards the fiend, leaping clean over the wounded female, her priceless blood pooling the ground. He knew he had to act quickly.

"Be gone!" he snarled with force, viciously slicing forward at the arachnid.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary tenses up as she senses another demon come on the scene. She was afraid this demon was going to attack her too.

The spider demon was not expecting to fight the lord of the western to end the dog demon race. He growls slightly as poison came at him. He wasn't strong enough to kill this full blood dog on his own. He would have to come back with more numbers. He quickly gets away from him and yells as he runs away the fight, "I will be back!"

Mary holds her side as she gets off the ground and tries to run away from the demon. Being a half demon, she feared full demons and has learned never to trust anyone.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "And I will destroy your companions as well, scum." he hissed after the cowardly spider.

Then he turned to his newest and greatest priority, seeing her struggle to escape. The sight, he confessed, tugged at his pity, and he softened his tone, but kept it state mental.

"You've no reason to fear me, but even if you did, you wouldn't and won't get very far in your condition. Come to your senses."

He crossed the distance between them, slowly. "Here, let me see that."

The young lord had left his heavy, ceremonial kimono with his daughter, and the brainless imp who served him. For this mission, he had donned a lighter uniform, one that form fit him.

These days, he wore a unique blade, Bakuseiga (not 100% sure on the name). The blade that had come to him when his ties to Tetsuseiga had been broken and his severed arm returned. Tenseiga was safely stored with the rest of his belongings, with Rin.

Rarely did he part from his father's sword, but when travelling light, he preferred to carry his own.

"I am not going to harm you, miss. In fact, my intentions are quite the opposite. I wish to aid you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary growled at him as he got closer to her. She says holding her side as blood pours out, "I was raised to never trust a full blood." She looks around sniffing the air. She smiles slightly as she could smell water close to her location. She says calmly, "I am lucky once again." She runs in the direction of the water quickly.

Once she comes to a very still river, she walks into the water wincing as it went into her wound. She says a priestess chant of healing and her wound heals very slowly. She winces as the pain intensifies. She growls and says, "Damn spider demons always trying to kill me just because of my breed. If I was strong enough, I would wipe them off the earth." She thinks about the other demon a moment. She sighs as the wound is healed but she is very sore. She makes her way out of the water and sits down on the river bank.

"...Then you were raised well." he said, as he approached her once again, this time keeping his distance a bit.

He crossed his arms, golden eyes gleaming as he looked her over, pleased to see she was no longer bleeding.

"...Priestess incantations. Clearly you've had experience with them. Most peculiar."

Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance, eyes deep and thoughtful. "...Appears that most all creatures, beasts and men are determined to see the final days of our bloodline. To see an ancient race wither and die like the fields in winter. Perhaps they will. So few of us left anymore, those who remain struggling against extinction; this could well be the last sunset any of us sees; every day is a gamble. It is... sobering... to think that any one of us may be the last of our kind."

Mary looks at the sky a moment and says, "My mother was a priestess and taught me well before she was killed." She huffs and adds, "I don't plan on mating any time soon. So no kids will be coming from my womb." She gets off the ground and starts to walk off. She says back to male demon, "Well thanks for saving me. I need to get home now."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to her, and he admired her callous dismissal of him, considering that she was probably more than aware of how dangerous he could be. He found himself gaining respect for her.

"Very well. I will not force you to stay. Even if I did, it would be counterproductive. But I do advise you of caution. Your blood, half though it may be, is rare and priceless. Keep it in your veins."

Of course, he was going to follow her anyway. She'd lost too much blood to be strong enough to get very far, and when she found herself unable to continue and forced to halt, he would be close by to ensure her survival. The spiders would return, and they would return after the sunset, and in numbers. A defenseless half-blood would be but fodder to them.

He stared off at the dying sun again, and let his train of thought whirl within his mind. He was not afraid of death, but at this stage of the war, his death would not just be his own consequence.

Mary rolls her eyes and runs to her hidden hut. She walks into her hut and looks around as her stomach growls loudly. She sighs and says, "Another night without food." She curls into a ball and goes to sleep. Her stomach continues to growl in hunger. Her body shakes in pain as the full weight of the soreness sets in. She winces in pain as she sleeps.

Of course, the young male followed her, though he kept his distance, every now and then pausing to check the horizon for any signs of the horde of spiders.

He remained outside a while, ever discreet. When he heard her breath even out within, Sesshomaru slipped inside, inspecting things. He scowled at her lack of provisions, and then slipped back outside. He hated to do it, to leave her unguarded now that he'd found her, but if she didn't eat she would die anyway.

And so the young lord went out on a hunt. He was in superior condition, strong, alert, and agile. It didn't take long for his nose to pick up the musk of deer. It was a simple, rather plain sort of meat, but at least it was full of nutrients.

Checking again to reassure himself that no spiders or other foul monstrosities skittered about, he struck out upon the trail. In time, he returned, a large and healthy stag in his grasp, a single, clean stab wound running through it, from the prince's own blade.

He had to confess he was uncertain as to how she preferred her meat, and so he strung it up outside to cure, claiming the antlers for himself. In the hands of a demon blacksmith, such as Toutosai, such things could be added to a weapon for superior strength and reliability. Perhaps he would visit the old man later, and see to having something created for her, once he learned her preferences.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary picks up the smell of the deer and wakes up quickly. She goes to the dead deer slowly thinking this could be a trap. She looks the deer over before starting a fire to cook it. She skins the deer with her claws and tosses the pieces of the meat on special rock that lay on the fire. She watches the meat cook bouncing her knee in hunger.

Tonight, Sesshomaru was keeping his distance. Crowding this most valuable female would never aide his cause nor benefits his dying breed.

But he was keeping a watchful eye out, sitting in the shadows atop her shack and thinking things over.

His eyes kept flicking up, checking for any signs of trouble. As his maturity had grown so had his patience and the prince knew that it would only be a matter of time before the spider made true his threat to return.

His very fingers itched at the prospect, and to comfort them, he rested them upon the hilt of his reliable blade.

He was grateful that she'd accepted the carrion-he'd been sure that she wouldn't. But as he saw her prepare the stag, and the scent filled the air, his mouth watered. But he remained silent.

Mary looks at Sesshomaru knowing full well he was there. She says, "You can have some if you want." She eats a cooked piece of meat slowly. She puts a barrier around her home out of instinct but she did look distant. She asks, "Why are you helping me?" She eats another piece and listens closely to the wind. She says, "I need to find a new place to live."

He found himself a little alarmed at the fact that even despite sitting downwind she'd still picked up on him. He closed his eyes and wore a subtle smirk as he realized that she'd likely picked up on his aura, as suppressed as it was. He'd concealed it as well as he could-after all it was difficult trying to get someone to trust you if your very presence frightens or upsets them.

"...While your offer's tempting, go ahead. I'll pick up the scraps later."

He crossed his arms against the cold, missing his kimono but not ungrateful that he'd left it.

He listened to her question, and thought about his answer before saying, "...I'm helping you because, no matter what course you choose to take, you are still a member of an endangered species. Even should you decide to make good on your word and not produce any offspring in your lifetime, you're still valuable, whether you'd like to believe it or not."

He also listened to her last comment, then offered some help. "...I know of a few places on the crags that you can make into a home. A pain to get to, but easily defensible."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary sighs and says, "You can come closer to the fire. I can tell you are cold. My mother trained me to sense things around me." She finishes eating and packs up her stuff. She needed to get out of here. She looks around the run down hut and says, "I am sorry." She gets out of the hut and sits down by the fire sadly.

"Your mother taught you well, then. However, I am fine. I prefer the shadows anyway."

He watched her quietly, but was a bit startled by her sudden apology.

"What have you to apologize for, Mary?" he said, in spite of himself. "Least of all to me?"

Mary looks at him a moment and says, "You are stuck being a guard to me for protecting from those stupid spider demons." She finishes get what she needed out of the house and looks around closely at the trees. She says calmly, "Fire is a spider demon's weakness. So it is a good thing I can manipulate fire to my advantage but I can't make more appear if I need more."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Fret not, Miss. I am here not by obligation, but by choice. As solitary as our kind tends to be, in these troubled times individuals must stay together, or slowly be picked off one by one until either the spiders and other monstrosities are eliminated altogether or the great dog goes extinct, and at the current rate the latter is much more likely than the former."

Mary looks at him with a sigh. She says, "Well resting is out of the question. The forest is too uneasy." She looks at him a moment before sitting on the ground bouncing her knee some. She asks, "How long would it take us to get to my possible new home?" Her ears twitch some as she feels the wind change direction.

"From here, it would take six days to reach the most ideal crags." he answered, calmly. "Plus we'll have to allow for traveling in secrecy, so nothing follows you and thus defeats the purpose of moving you at all."

Mary looks at him. She says with a smirk, "Then let's get going. I don't want to be haunted by the memories here any longer." She looks to a large oak tree under which she buried her mother when she had died defending her from a demon. "The sooner we leave the sooner I can move onto a better life without sorrow or pain."


End file.
